L'orage apaise les coeurs
by Shown
Summary: Caroline est en colère. Mais sa surprise sera-t-elle à la hauteur de sa colère?


_Ce texte a été rédigé au cours de __la vingt-huitième nuit d'écriture du Forum Francophone en réponse au thème « Orage »._

_._

**Quand l'orage apaise les cœurs.**

_._

Un énième éclair zébra le ciel d'un noir d'encre, rendant la nuit aussi claire qu'une après-midi de printemps. Un léger spasme fit trembler la blonde et elle cligna des paupières pour estomper les étoiles qui s'étaient imposées à ses prunelles. Elle resta aveuglée pendant de longues minutes… De telle manière qu'elle fut persuadée que désorientée comme elle l'était, elle n'aurait eut qu'un équilibre précaire, debout. Elle s'agrippa donc un peu plus fort à la balancelle qui avait élue domicile sous le perron de sa maison et s'entoura le buste de ses bras. C'était stupéfiant cet effet de fascination/répulsion que Caroline Forbes éprouvait pour les orages. Ils l'effrayaient réellement. Néanmoins elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être au premier rang des spectatrices. A chaque fois.

Un bruit attira son attention, un nouvel éclair peignit le ciel de gris et à nouveau, des petites étoiles lui voilèrent les yeux. Elle due donc patienter de longues secondes avant d'apercevoir son visiteur. Un pli barra son front et elle fini par arquer un sourcil, dans une expression peu amène. C'était bien la dernière personne qu'elle souhaitait voir ce soir.

- « **Il semblerait que tu sois trompé de maison, Damon. Chez les Gilbert, c'est deux pâtés de maison plus haut.** »

Un sourire narquois se calqua sur les lèvres du vampire, pendant un quart de seconde, avant qu'il ne regarde ses pieds, son assurance soudainement disparue. Caroline, elle, ne décolérait pas. Il avait été odieux avec elle, aujourd'hui. Une fois de plus. Comme à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient d'ailleurs. Elle avait rompue avec Matt puis avec Tyler. Les deux s'étaient réconciliés d'ailleurs. Comme quoi, les ennemis communs, ça rapproche vachement. Un soupir franchi la barrière de ses lèvres roses alors qu'elle remettait ses boucles derrière son oreille en rageant. Et lui, ce stupide centenaire, n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de se moquer. Damon s'était amusé à tourner et retourner le couteau dans la plaie. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas douée dans les relations amoureuses. Dans toutes les relations, à vrai dire. A vrai dire, tout le monde savait que l'abominable Caroline Forbes n'était pas capable de gérer autre chose que la coordination de ses vêtements. C'était pourtant évident.

Un autre éclair et un nouvel accès de colère.

Elle avait passé une mauvaise journée et c'était en partie de sa faute. Et maintenant que le ciel – c'était le cas de le dire – lui offrait un moyen de se remettre les idées en place, de réfléchir calmement à ce qu'elle avait fait, aurait due faire et allait faire… Il revenait lui pourrir son petit instant de paix. Paix aux tendances légèrement sadomasochistes lorsqu'on connaissait sa peur des orages. Mais bon. Tout le monde savait que derrière cette apparence de parfaite pompom-girl, Caroline Forbes était une fille bizarre. Oui, elle savait tout ça. Ainsi que les autres.

Aussi, elle se tourna furieusement vers Damon qui n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle et ne savait plus trop où regarder et quoi dire. Ce dernier releva ses prunelles de soie sur la blonde et l'écouta sans sourciller alors qu'elle crachait, acide.

- « **Tu ne penses pas en avoir assez fait, Damon ? Je suis fatiguée et je n'ai pas le temps ni l'envie de t'entendre me balancer des … Gentillesses au visage. J'en ai eu assez pour aujourd'hui. Je sais que je suis une névrosée, attardée des sentiments et incapable de garder un mec, merci. J'ai retenue la leçon alors tu seras aimable d'attendre demain pour me balancer le reste de tes ignominies.** »

Elle avait dit ça d'une traite et due reprendre sa respiration avec un effort bruyant. Mais étonnamment, elle se sentit bien mieux. Plus légère. Un nouvel éclair zébra le ciel et le bruit qu'il produisit fit – à son grand damne – sursauter la jeune fille. Elle avait finalement décidé de l'ignorer jusqu'à ce qu'il se volatilise : Comme à son habitude.

- « **En ce qui concerne ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure… Je suis désolé,** marmonna Damon et les plis de son visage montrait bien l'effort requit pour cracher une telle information. **Oui, j'espère que tu as bien entendu parce que c'est la dernière fois que je le dirai. Je suis désolé. J'ai agis comme un salop. J'avais besoin d'un défouloir et tu es arrivé au mauvais moment, Blondie.** »

Cette information la laissa sans voix un instant. Si elle s'était attendue à ça… Elle tenta de se façonner un visage neutre pour ne pas montrer la joie momentanée que cette annonce avait provoquée chez elle. Elle se racla la gorge et cette fois-ci ne sursauta pas devant le nouvel éclair.

- « **Dans ce cas, j'apprécierai que tu te serves de quelqu'un d'autre comme punching-ball, la prochaine fois. Mais… Merci de t'être excusé.** »

Il hocha la tête, sans un mot et tourna les talons, de manière à s'enfoncer dans la nuit noire. Caroline lança un regard d'ensemble : Sa mère travaillait. Elle serait seule toute la soirée et peut-être même toute la nuit. Après avoir rapidement posé le pour contre le contre… La blonde se racla la gorge en ramenant les jambes contre son buste.

- « **Damon ? Tu veux rester un peu ? … Enfin, si tu n'as rien d'autre à faire, hein.** »

Sans un mot, sans un geste équivoque autre que son sourire en coin… Il revint sur ses pas et se posa sur la balancelle près de la pompom-girl après avoir déposé sa veste en cuir sur les épaules frigorifiées de cette dernière. Un bras posé sur le dossier de la balancelle dans une position volontairement négligée, il fixa un point invisible devant lui avec une mine indéchiffrable.

- «** Regarder l'orage avec Barbie Vampire… Une chose de plus à rayer sur ma liste des choses super inutiles à faire** » se moqua-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

Maudit soit Damon Salvatore.

* * *

**On va dire qu'en une heure... Je ne pouvais faire que cela. **

**Soyez ... Charitables? **

_**Shown.**_


End file.
